


Yellow

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow looks good on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my Tumblr.

The bed would squeak under his weight as he was pushed onto it, his lover hovering over him. He’d arch his back, lifting himself from the bed as he tried to wrap his arms around his love. His arm was grabbed and two hands held his own, resting over his heart as he was kissed. He’d hear the soft murmur and warm breath would tickle his skin, “You look good on yellow, Gavino.” 

Gavin would breathe out a laugh, but he was finding himself more focused on the one above him. The man kissing his ear. The man whose hands left his own and trailed down his chest and stomach, fingers finding the edge of his shirt. 

Michael Jones. Michael Jones was kissing him, was pressing his fingers into Gavin’s burning skin. Michael was lifting Gavin’s yellow shirt and carelessly tossing it. Michael was touching him, loving him. It was a miracle. It was heated and lovely and beautiful. And Gavin never wanted that fact to be gone. Michael was loving him. Loved him. 

They were kissing. Gavin felt the gentle prod of Michael’s tongue and he opened his mouth. Heat and passion rained down and Gavin laid back and enjoyed, basked in the glory of it. He felt Michael cupping his face and they were parting, all too soon. Gavin opened his eyes, blinking in what could have been mistaking as a drunken glaze at Michael. The man gave a soft smile, giving Gavin a chaste kiss. So simple and cool compared to everything. The bright heat. And Gavin realized that it was always Michael who did something. Held his hand softly under a table, kiss his cheek, give a much more heated kiss. This realization made Gavin sit up, touching Michael’s shoulder and forcing him down, “Let me do something for you.” 

His accent was huskier, quiet as he turned the tables. Now on top of his lover, he looked down, trailing a hand down Michael’s face. Said hand trailed over the soft skin before Gavin started moving down. Michael watched, confused, until Gavin started messing with his jean’s zipper, kissing right below his belly button. He heard the sudden gasp for breath and Michael’s hands were in his messy hair, “Gavin, you sure-” 

He had leaned up, hands on Michael’s shoulders as he kissed him. They stayed like that for a full three seconds, their hearts beating much faster than seconds, before they parted. Gavin opened his eyes slowly, moving back down between Michael’s legs. His lips ghosted over the hot skin, feeling the slight shudder of the American.

He fumbled with the zipper, the metal slipping between his shaking fingers as he tried to pull it down. He felt Michael run his hands through his hair and he was finally able to pull down the annoying metal. He swallowed, eyes tracing over him. He glanced up at Michael, his lips curling into a smile that could easily be seen as a smirk.

He kissed the tip, lingering as his eyes stayed on Michael. Michael was staring at him, eyes wide and full of fogged lust as Gavin trailed kisses down him member. His lips parted and he let out a hushed gasp when the Brit dragged his tongue back to the top.

He closed his eyes, now trying to engulf Michael’s member. He could hear him groaning, as he sucked on the hard flesh, his hand massaging what he couldn’t reach. He felt Michael’s hands tighten in his hair and he could hear the familiar curses coming from him.

“Fuckin’ shit, Gavin.”

He smiled at that, still letting his tongue circle around the tip before he tried to go deeper. Unexpectedly, hips bucked and Gavin jolted back, eyes wide as he started coughing. His teeth didn’t bite down, thank God, but he rubbed his neck, shoulders shaking as he continued to have a coughing fit. Michael touched his back, worry in his voice as he said, “Fucking damn it, Gavin. You ok?”

He was trying not to laugh and cough now, but he failed. Michael rubbed his back until the shaking died down and Gavin faced him, tears in the corner of his eyes, but both his eyes and smile showing everything, but sadness. Michael was kissing his forehead now, making him lean back onto the bed.

Gavin gave a small moan, Michael now assaulting his aching neck in kisses, his tongue dragging across his Adam’s apple. “You can’t even swallow a damn pill,” he murmured into his neck, “What made you think you could do that?”

“I’m getting better at swallowing pills.” He bit his lip, trying to hide the laugh that was going to leave his lips. Michael scoffed, kissing his chin before speaking, “You fucking idiot.”

He kissed up his cheek, kissing his forehead as one of his hands cupped Gavin’s cheek. Gavin leaned into the warm hand, his smile still wide. Gavin’s hands went to Michael’s hair, feeling like a child on Christmas as he played with the curly hair.

Michael’s thumb ran over his lips and Gavin kissed it. He smirked at Michael, hands leaving his hair and grabbing his wrist. He sucked on his love’s fingers, tongue sliding between them before Michael pulled his hand away, eyes mischievous as he replaced his hand with his own lips, tongue soon finding Gavin’s.

Gavin was absorbed by the feel of Michael, above him and touching him. Michael kissing him and Michael’s tongue sliding over his own. He felt Michael pulling at his clothes and Gavin wrapped his arms around him, lifting his hips in order for the American to toss away his pants. He yelped, hips bucking when he suddenly felt something press against him. Michael whispered in his ear, telling him to calm as his finger slid inside, slick from when Gavin had licked it. Gavin swallowed, arms loose as he laid on the bed.

His eyes were closed and his brows furrowed. He tried to focus on Michael’s fingers, inside him. It felt odd and different and pleasurable and great. Everything. He gave a small moan, parting his lips as Michael continued.

Fingers left him and he opened his eyes. He sat up, but Michael pushed him back down, kissing him. His hands were spreading his legs further and the Brit bucked his hips, arms tight around Michael as they kissed, tongues running over each other.

He felt Michael pressing into him and he parted from their kiss, eyes downcast as he started panting, “Mi-cool, i-it won’t fi-”

He was cut off, Michael continuing to press into him. Gavin gave a pained gasp, arching his back as his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Michael kissing his jaw, murmuring for him to relax. His hands were on his hips, Gavin’s own hands having left Michael’s shoulders and now were gripping the yellow sheets, knuckles white.

Then, Michael pushed in further and he finally slid in. Gavin yelled out, trying to not buck his hips away as he tried to calm down. He kept trying to breath normally and it had felt as if he had been ripped. He arched his back and let his head fall back, gasping and giving pained moans.

Michael kissed him, not moving. He kept whispering in Gavin’s ear, trying to calm him before he kissed his lips. He continued to kiss Gavin, and Gavin breathed harder under him. The pain was still there, but it was faint. He swallowed, licking his lips before he moved slightly, hinting what he wanted.

Michael moved slowly, rocking his hips. Gavin moaned softly, barely audible, as the pain was being replaced. He bit his lip, groaning as he wrapped his legs around Michael, moving into him. The man started moving faster, causing Gavin to gasp out.

His hands left the yellow sheets and he gripped Michael’s shoulders. The American continued to move inside him, Gavin moaning each time he shuddered in pleasure. The colors in his vision were being replaced by white, pulsing louder when Michael suddenly hit that one spot. That one spot that caused Gavin to dig his nails into flesh and arch into the pleasure. The one spot that caused him to give a loud moan and cause Michael to push into him harder.

The yellow and blue and red were leaving his site and Gavin panted as his eyes closed. The heat and pulsing of his own need was becoming more and more obvious and Michael still moved in and out of him, hitting the right spot each time. Gavin was loudly moaning after each thrust now, sure that if his nails were longer, he’d be drawing blood from Michael. The thrusting was becoming faster and faster and Gavin had absolutely no idea how to handle it. He bit his lip and squeezed his hands. His toes curled and he was moaning and panting.

Everything was pulsing, his heart and his need and Michael. And colors were becoming whiter and Gavin started shuddering. He gave a loud moan, mix of pain and pleasure before he bucked his hips. Michael’s own thrusting was speeding up even more and the man above him grumbled as he almost slid out, from when Gavin bucked his hips. But Gavin was aware of Michael’s own panting, groaning and sweat coming from both of them as they continued this intimate dance.

Gavin came, the white suddenly bursting and colors ranging. His nails dug deeply in Michael, who was still moving inside him. Gavin panted, trying to slow his breaths as he laid on the yellow sheets, almost pathetically as Michael continued. It wasn’t even a second before he felt warmth enter him, filling him. He gave a small whimper, Michael sliding out of him.

Both of them were panting, and Gavin was not fully aware of anything, all his senses pulsing. But Michael was kissing his forehead, and Gavin didn’t want to move. But Michael moved closer and Gavin gave a small hum, too tired to even speak now.

They were soon falling asleep, on those yellow sheets.


End file.
